Audio in a vehicle is generally controlled by a driver or a front seat passenger who is within reach of the audio system. Other vehicle occupants are essentially disengaged/unable to meaningful impact the audio experience. Hence, the passengers in the vehicle may be deprived of enjoying music in the vehicle that could also be provided by other passengers in the vehicle.